


The Safe Option

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Thomas and Kaito pine together over Ryouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Thomas is obvious about his stupid crush. It's a wonder Kaito didn't notice sooner.





	The Safe Option

 “It’s not like I’m not happy for the guy, but, well, yeah, I’m not happy for the guy.” 

 Kaito wonders if Thomas even realises Chris has left the room. Or if Chris knows Thomas is tinkering in their portal research machine. Apparently he’s been ranting like this all day. And somehow it’s Kaito’s turn to babysit him. And probably then fix whatever he’s up to under there. 

 “I mean, of course I’m happy  _ for _ him, but like, why should I be happy?” Thomas continues. Kaito sits on the desk and folds his arms on his lap, waiting silently to figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do with Thomas. So far he’s figured out it’s something to do with some dumb crush. “That’s like saying  _ ‘sorry I broke your arm but I feel better so you should be happy for me’ _ . Was anyone happy when I did that? No. Yuuma and his friend got mad at me when my Giant Killer broke that kids arm. They didn’t care that it made me feel better.”

 Did it really make Thomas feel better? Kaito wonders about it but doesn’t say it. Lashing out didn’t really make him feel any better. And Thomas had always seemed just as miserable no matter how he lashed out.

 Although he didn’t know Thomas had broken the arm of one of Yuuma’s friends. 

 They’re a bit annoying but they don’t deserve that treatment. Most young teens are a bit annoying. He’s sure he and Thomas were just as bad at that age. He’s one hundred percent certain Thomas was worse.

 “You know it’s a load of crap, why should I feel happy that my heart has been torn out?” Unrequited love then. “Like good for him but don’t expect me to be happy about it.” 

 “I do understand what you mean,” Kaito says.  Thomas jerks and there’s a dull thud and groan. Kaito almost smiles. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Thomas.”

 “I prefered talking to a wall,” Thomas mutters.

 “I can go if you like.” 

 

 Thomas growls but doesn’t say anything either way, instead returning to whatever tinkering he’s up to down there. Kaito watches him for a moment before getting up and crouching with him, glancing at the wiring. 

 “What are you up to under there?” 

 “General maintenance,” Thomas mutters. “You guys push this stuff way too hard.”

 “I didn’t know you understood,” Kaito mutters, budging him aside. Thomas huffs, moves aside and lets Kaito slide in next to him. Half the wires are fried and Kaito can see why Thomas is doing maintenance. “We should check these more often. It never seems that bad but-”

 “That’s because I do this when you guys aren’t around,” he replies. “It’s relaxing.”

 “I never realised.” 

 “If you don’t take care of something, it starts to crack,” Thomas murmurs, focused on the wiring. “If you don’t fix the cracks, it can break. And even if you replace it, it might never be the same again.” 

 “Even if something’s broken, it can be fixed,” Kaito says. “Isn’t that the kind of nonsense you were spouting when you were facing Nasch?”

 “So it was.” 

 “So you’ll get over this broken heart of yours too.” 

 “You’re not very comforting.” 

 Kaito flashes a brief smile. Thomas focuses on the wiring and Kaito helps alongside him. The fact that Thomas can so easily understand their complex systems is surprising but Kaito doesn’t mention it any further. He supposed it shouldn’t be a surprise. Thomas is an Arclight, after all. 

 

 “So, what’s your problem?” Thomas says. Kaito glances at him and Thomas smiles. “You said you understood.” 

 “Oh... yeah,” Kaito mutters. “Someone I… I was… am…” He scowls and turns away. “Same as you.”

 “Oh.” Thomas frowns. “You know-”

 “You’re kind of obvious.” 

 “Apparently more than you.” Kaito smirks and nods. “Explains why you two are the way you are.”

 “They way we are?”

 “Like an old married couple.”

 “While you two argue like you’ve got too much passion. When you two go at it I wouldn’t be surprised if it ended with you making out any moment.”

 “It’s nice that you two are so comfortable and in sync with each other.” 

 Kaito nods a little. “And then he goes for the safe option.”

 “They’ve got history.”

 “Loads of history.”

 

 Thomas smiles and tilts his head. He understands but he can’t say he’s happy about it. Thomas seems to feel the same. What are the odds of Thomas and he would fall for the same idiot? He could have guessed given their behaviour but it’s still a mess. They’re both such idiots.

 “You’re the kid of person that annoys me.” Thomas tilts his head and Kaito focuses on the wiring. “You act like it’s everyone else’s fault your suffering.”

 “No I don’t.” 

 “Yes, you do. It’s my father’s fault your father went missing-”

 “It was. You can’t argue that.” 

 “It’s my fault and Haruto’s that Chris abandoned you?”

 “Well it wasn’t our fault.”

 “It was no one’s fault. And blaming Ryouga for Tron’s attitude-”

 “Alright, alright, I get it,” Thomas huffs. “You’re so smug and high and mighty. You just love pointing out everyone else’s flaws, don’t you?”

 “So we’re both awful people,” Kaito says, shaking his head. “No wonder he picked the safe option.” 

 Thomas lets out a short, sharp laugh. Yeah, they’re both terrible people. They’ve both done terrible things for the people they love. Who wouldn’t want a safe option instead of the two people who’ve been most antagonistic in his life? 

 “So, who’s your safe option?” 

 Thomas frowns and tilts his head. “He was my safe option. You?”

 “Chris, I guess,” Kaito mutters. Thomas laughs and Kaito scowls at him. “I never said it was a great option. Just safe. We’ve been there before. I know what to expect. I know it works. Or, would have worked if it weren’t for our fathers.”

 “Too bad I don’t have that option,” Thomas sighs, turning back to his work. “I bet Chris is a great boyfriend. Where am I supposed to find a guy of my own like him?”

 “This isn’t quite what I expected you two to be up to,” Chris says from above them. “Although, at least you’re getting along. I knew you two would help each other.”

 Both of them push out from under the panel, glaring up at Chris. Was he trying to set them up?!

 “I’ll leave you to two it then, since you’re being so productive.”


End file.
